


The Book of Him

by Bluebxrry_Mulk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 16+, Aged up characters, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Angst, Fluff in the beginning but gets angstier., How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this as a one shot now its this, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Yamaguchi and Kageyama are close friends, they're roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebxrry_Mulk/pseuds/Bluebxrry_Mulk
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is a lot of things. Stupid is not one of them. So when challenged to prove his intelligence, he accidently read of a latin scripture, popping out something people only joke about. Now tasked as the holder of this book, Kageyama is determined to let the demon live his life. But maybe, just maybe, Kageyama will find his purpose with the demon.or"I bet you can't even read!" the blonde tower chuckled, looking over at the slightly shorter male.Kageyama scoffed, looking over to the millions of books that were in the Kei Bookstore, "please, I know how to read. I'm a 20 year old man.""Then go pick a book and read the first sentence on the first page, prove me wrong, King."And that where Kageyama Tobio messed up.(or what is a remedy to fix my writers block turned into a full length fic)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	1. - 1 -

Kageyama didn’t like his friend’s boyfriend. He didn’t even know if he could call Yamaguchi a friend anymore, but Kageyama likes to hold onto things longer than he should. 

But he didn’t like Tsukishima Kei; never has, never will. He was just so infuriating. All the time. 

His senpai, Nishinoya, calls him a walking french fry because he's so salty. 

But he puts up with the living salt shaker for Yamaguchi, who insists that he's not as bad as he seems. He even went as far as comparing Kageyama and him once. Yeah, never again. 

But it was things like this, that made Tsukishima even more insulfurable. 

“Wait, you know how a library works?”

Kageyama was minding his own business, browzing the selection that Tsukishima had in his bookstore, when the smartass had to say something. Now, Kageyama wouldn’t be browsing the bookshelves for fun. No, he was with Yamaguchi, and Yamaguchi forgot something at Tsukishima’s house. 

“Tch, of course I can read. I’m in college, you idiot.” 

Tsukishima apparently didn’t get enough cracks in or even hear what Kageyama said, because he kept talking. “What am I talking about, I bet you can’t even read,” the blonde tower chuckled, looking over at the slightly shorter male. 

Kageyama scoffed, looking over to the millions of books that were in the Kei Bookstore, “please, I know how to read. I’m a 20 year old man.” 

“Then go pick a book and read the first sentence on the first page, prove me wrong, King.”

_ Oh so he could hear me now? _

Kageyama rolled his eyes, deciding whether or not it was worth giving in to Tsukishima’s prods. 

Then the male laughed, that snarky laugh that made him want to just punch the living shit out of the male beside him. That is where Kageyama messed up. He gave in. 

He huffed, taking a old tome like book from the shelf and opened it. Great, the first words were romanized. He wasn’t too great with romanized letters, but he could read it. “Kay.. no. Qui vocat sol Daemon.” 

A bright light interrupted whatever Tsukishima was going to say. Both boys groaned, covering their eyes from the blinding light. Books began to fall from the shelves, making Kageyama realize that the ground was shaking. 

“You idiot! You rambled something off in Latin!” 

“I did?” 

Kageyama knew that Latin was a dead language, he didn’t expect to be able to say something in it. 

The rumbling continued and the light grew brighter in front of Kageyama, making him drop the book in his hands. 

“What did I say?” 

“I don’t know!” 

In an almost comedic effect, the entire room stilled and on top of the book stood a short orange haired male, in nothing but what looked like a towel around his waist. But he had various bracelets and gold bands around his arms, as if he were from another era. 

“Wowie! Its good to be back-” The boy looked at the two others, sizing them up. “Okay wise guys, who summoned me?” 

Both of them were too shocked to say anything to the mysterious boy.  _ Did he just come from that book?  _

“Oh! What year is it?” 

Neither of them moved to check or even say anything. 

“Aw, you two are boring. But based on your reactions, daemons aren’t regularly called anymore, are they?”

Tsukishima finally was shaken out of his shock by his boyfriend walking down the stairs. “Yamaguchi!” 

Kageyama snapped his head away from the pretty stranger to look towards his friend. The daemon, he called himself, was hidden by one of the bookshelves in the room, but quickly popped out to see who they were talking to. 

He was in the right century clothes, a simple hoodie and jeans with a pair of ruffed up converse. “Heyo!” the boy said, standing in front of Kageyama. 

Both of the taller boys snapped their gaze to the magical fellow, terrified of what he was. 

“Oh, Kei, why didn’t you say you had customers?” Yamaguchi questioned, looking over to the shining boy. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“You can call me Hinata Sho!!” 

Kageyama glanced back to the book that this ‘Hinata’ came from. It was still opened, which was odd since he had dropped it at an angle. 

“I’m not a customer, I came to say hi to..” 

Kageyama snapped his head back to the boy who was now looking at Tsukishima, asking for something. What scared him was the finger that was discretely pointing towards him. 

“Kageyama!” 

He flinched at the loudness of the boy in front of him. ‘Hinata’ reminds him of Nishinoya, kind of. 

“Oh? How do you know Kageyama?” Yamaguchi smiled, moving to stand beside Tsukishima, linking an arm around his waist. Kageyama watched ‘Hinata’s’ eyes trace the movement. 

No. Nonono.

“I’m his boyfriend!” 


	2. -2-

Kageyama was dumbfounded. 

Look, this guy appeared from a book in egyptian looking clothes, spouting something about demons or some shit and now he's holding his hand as they walked down the road. 

First off, how did this guy worm his way into being Kageyama’s boyfriend? And get away with it?

“So, how did you two meet? Yamaguchi asked, tilting his head to look at them. 

Kageyama froze. What was he supposed to say, that he was a magical being that popped out of a book in Tsukishima’s store?

“In Tsukki’s store!” Hinata bounced happily as he walked a little ahead of them. 

“Don’t call me Tsukki.” 

“Oh really?” Yamaguchi waved off his boyfriend’s attitude to the sunshine boy. “Thats cute. But I didn’t think Kageyama went to Tsukishima’s store that often.” 

Kageyama was frozen yet again. What was he supposed to say to that? Yamaguchi is his friend, probably the only one he has at that. Yamaguchi was his roommate of three years, he knows the ins and outs of Kageyama. 

“Oh, I think they were cooperating with each other that day.. Something about a surprise for you.” 

Kageyama sent Hinata a glare. It didn’t diminish the demons’ smile though. “Boke!”

Hinata only giggled at him, dodging the jabs that Kageyama sent his way with ease. It was as if they were in perfect sync already. But Kageyama didn’t pay any attention to it. The man was a demon after all. 

“You two are so cute,” Yamaguchi said, chuckling behind his hand, “how long has my roommate been keeping this a secret?”

“Whats today?” Hinata asked after he grabbed Kageyama’s hand to keep him still. It worked alright. It made Kageyama feel some sort of way. 

Hinata quickly sensed it and pulled away, opting to start walking backwards. 

_What was that feel-_

“Uh, the 23rd of June.”

“So we met on my sister’s birthday which was about three weeks ago.. And he asked me out on my birthday which was two days ago,” Hinata rambled, holding his fingers out for every point he made. 

_How the hell is he making up a backstory on the spot?!_

“Two days?” Yamaguchi looked shocked, “I didn’t think Kageyama would bring a guy around this early?” 

“I didn’t want to, remember? He showed up,” he muttered, staring at the demon in front of him. What kind of demon was he? Why was he in ancient clothing at first? And how was he able to change that quickly? 

“Oh Yama, were you embarrassed of me?” Hinata giggled, giving him a sneaky grin. “I’m hurt.” 

“Yeah, yeah, idiot. Come on, you passed our road,” Kageyama muttered again, slightly softer than before. He didn’t know why, but he felt the need to be gentle with the boy. 

He heard Yamaguchi squeal at something, which only made him grouchier. 

“You know you would be liked more if you smiled,” Hinata said, poking his cheek. “You’re cute as is, but if you smiled?” 

Kageyama swatted his hand away from his now red cheeks, “I think thats your job. To be cute with a smile.” 

He didn’t hear from the boy until they got to the shared apartment. It was nice and clean, mostly because both boys didn’t like a messy space. And neither of them really hung out in the pristine white living room. But he had a feeling that their world was about to get turned upside down. 

Hinata bounded in the apartment, smiling brightly, “Wow! I’ve never been in an apartment before?” 

Yamaguchi shot him a look, setting his gym bag by the door. “And you live here?” 

Hinata froze before shaking his head, “no, I live over the mountain. I just like to come to the city with my sister. Thats how I met Kageyama.”

Yamaguchi seemed satisfied enough, seeing as he hummed and made his way to the kitchen to make dinner for the four of them. 

Tsukishimas hand wrapped around his and Hinata’s elbow’s, pulling them into the unused living room. So Tsukishima would be the one to bring it up. 

“What the hell are you?” 

It was rude, even for Kageyama’s standards. But nevertheless, it got the point across. 

“I'm the only son of Icarus, who was a spawn of the Great Succubus Lillith; the Sun Demon, roughly translated,” He smiled brightly at the two of them. 

Kageyama was dumbfounded again. The boy seemed to know how to do that. He was a demon. A real ass demon. 

“I was last summoned for a cult or something. I don’t know. They lost my book pretty shortly after they found it,” Hinata flopped onto the couch, sighing softly. “Hey, Kageyama?”

“Yeah?” He said it before he could even think to respond to him. 

“Promise not to lose my book?” 

“Book?” 

“YOU ALREADY LOST IT!!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo. This chapter is really short. Sorry. The first four chapters were all pre-written, making up one big chapter but I decided to split it up. Thats why they're short. I promise, they'll get longer, just bare with me.  
> Hope you enjoyed though


	3. -3-

Kageyama trudged through the doors of Kei Bookstore with a pouting demon. 

He refused to talk anymore until they got his book. Kageyama tried to reason with him, but apparently demons were very stubborn. He needed his book. 

Kageyama picked it up and closed it. When he turned around, the boy was no longer there. “Hinata?!” He called, getting a little worried that he just vanished. 

“Hinata! Don’t really wanna play at the moment. Where did you go??”

No answer. He didn’t know if he was scared or nervous that the demon wasn’t here. 

“I have your stupid book, Boke. Where are you??” 

He shook the book around. It wasn’t a normal book (that was obvious), but it looked different than most books. It looked like an old tome, if he was being honest. And he was growing curious what was on the other pages. 

He flipped it open, but before he could snoop, Hinata appeared, in the same garb he was in earlier, before him. 

“Ahh! Don’t close my book!” 

“Why?” he frowned, looking down to it. 

“It makes me go away,” he stated, looking down with a sad face. Kageyama was cursed with the want to wipe it off of his face. “My fate is cursed to the book. Since you’ve already said the incantation, you don’t have to say it anymore. But when you close the book-”

Kageyama closed it, snapping it shut with a ‘hmph’ and he watched Hinata puff out of existence. So the boy was limited. 

Kageyama opened it again, because he was nice he supposed. And the orange blurb was starting to grow on him. Like a parasite. 

“That was mean,” Hinata pouted, crossing his arms at the taller male, “I was in the middle of talking.” 

Kageyama waved him off, looking back at the book. It was so tempting, to just snoop through it. He didn’t know if it was private or if it was just a bunch of gibberish. 

“I do ask…” he started placing his hands on the spine of the book, their fingers brushing, “don’t read it.” 

Kageyama felt a cold breeze gust over him. He wondered for a moment, if they left the door open. But no. It was closed. “I won’t.” He said before he could stop himself. Something about Hinata made Kageyama trust him more than he should. Especially since he was a stranger. Oh yeah, and a demon. 

Hinata smiled up at him. “Oh wait, I should probably know more about you in case Yamaguchi quizes me or something,” he bounced, placing his hands atop the open book. 

Kageyama didn’t know what to say to that. Sure he’s had relationships in the past, but Kageyama didn’t confess all his life hardships on the first day. Hell, the reason most of those relationships failed was because he wouldn’t open up.

“Come on. Like your favorite color or food,” Hinata whined, taking the book from his hands and holding it to his chest. “I’ll tell you mine first. My favorite color is orange! And my favorite food is meat buns. They are amazing.” 

“You’ve had meat buns before?” 

Hinata nodded, bouncing a bit, “can we go get some?” 

“No! Boke.”

Kageyama was blushing. And he knew why. They were acting domestic, like a real couple. Even if this thing was forced upon him, Kageyama couldn’t complain much. The demon was having a good impact on him. 

“Why not???” He whined, flopping around like a child. 

“Yamaguchi is cooking for us at home… Can you even eat human food?” Kageyama asked, giving the demon a serious look. Obviously, he could, but did it give him nutrients? 

Hinata looked up at him, considering his question, “I mean, I’ve always eaten human food. I don’t like ciphering energy from people,” he shook his head, looking down. Kageyama had a feeling that he was looking towards his hand. That sensation from earlier when they held hands must’ve been him accidentally taking his energy. 

“Do you not know the difference, or something?” 

Hinata shook his head, “no, ciphered energy feels a lot better… kind of like your favorite food cooked really well?”

Hinata almost looked embarrassed telling him this. Kageyama almost wondered why. 

“So when you touch someone, you take their energy?” 

“As long as I’m not thinking of holding back. That's why… earlier… I wasn’t thinking. Sorry,” he blushed, averting his eyes from Kageyama’s. He almost protested that he couldn’t see the pretty brown eyes anymore. Almost.

“I don’t mind. I mean, it does help you, doesn’t it?” Kageyama questioned. It was a simple question, he didn’t think the boy (a sex demon by the way) would burn bright red at it. 

“I-In a way, y-yes. It gives me more nutrients, y-yes,” he ducked his head, practically bowing towards Kageyama, “but I’ve…” 

Kageyama couldn’t catch that last part. The boy was too embarrassed to say it louder. “Huh? Couldn’t hear you. Stop mumbling dumbass.”

“I said I’ve never tried it! I’ve never tried to cipher energy from someone. I’ve never even kissed anyone,” the boy still wasn’t looking at him. 

You’d think that Kageyama was the sex demon and Hinata the shy mortal that was preyed upon. 

“Oi.”

Hinata looked up just in time to meet Kageyama’s lips. The last thing Kageyama saw was the wide brown eyes slowly start to close as the shorter male lost himself in the kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, third chapter! One more chapter before we get to where I stopped writing for a One-Shot! I'm in the middle of writing the 5th chapter so bare with me.  
> I just wanted to say that I enjoy this work so much. This was indeed a way for me to cure my writers block for the chat fic and some other stories for me.   
> I just want to say, that I tried to keep in mind how much of a change Hinata had on Kags their first year. While Kags did have someone that changed him in high school, it wasn't as drastic as it would've been. He is still a 'selfish' player in volleyball, but he had some experiences that changed him.   
> He may seem a little ooc here, but keep in mind that he didn't have Hinata in high school, as well as having some other experiences that affected him.   
> ALSO! HE, YAMAGUCHI, AND TSUKISHIMA were the only first years that joined Karasuno. The rest of the team will be revealed later.


	4. -4-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai wasn’t even pretending to be uninterested anymore. Kageyama couldn’t blame him, it was fucking psycho. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last pre-written chapter, oop.  
> enjoy!!

Kageyama opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away as a boisterous ball of sunshine bounded into his room. The boy was holding something that looked like a letter. 

“Look look look look.” 

Kageyama groaned, sitting up in his bed to regard his ‘boyfriend’. “What?” 

“It’s my class list. I convinced the dean that I have a high school diploma and all that stuff. I’m a student at your college now!” Hinata giggled giddily. 

“How is that even possible?” It was too early for this demon crap. Hinata had been crashing at their place for about two weeks now. They had explained that Hinata was scouting out the area for potential places to stay. 

It was a lie to cover their tracks. 

After that night in Tsukishima’s bookstore, the sex demon inside of Hinata had awoken. Human food wasn’t working anymore, he needed ‘Kageyama’s kisses’. 

God was Hinata so annoyingly adorable. 

Anyway, Hinata wanted to stay near his book; and since Kageyama was technically responsible for the book (aka being the only one who can open it back up for Hinata), they opted to stay together. 

Hinata slept on the guest futon for the first couple of nights, then he moved to the bed. It was more comfortable that way. 

“I kind of found out I have powers of influence now. But I promise not to use them anymore! I just never got to finish my college applications.” Hinata bowed to him, sticking out the package for Kageyama to examine. 

“It’s fine. I know you won’t abuse it,” he yawned, waving his hand at the boy before picking the package out of his hands. “Art?”

Hinata nodded, tugging at the pockets of his jeans. “Yeah, it’s my favorite way to pass time… and it's pretty much the only thing I can stay focused on.”

Kageyama smiled(?) at him before tossing the sheets onto the desk. “We can get some supplies later. I have to finish some work before though.” 

Hinata nodded at him, flopping down on the bed as Kageyama rustled through his closet to find something to wear. He had to go help Ukai with the Volleyball team today, so something simple. 

He grabbed his regular workout clothes and put them on before looking back to the demon on his bed. He was obviously trying not to stare at Kageyama, whistling a tune to show that he wasn’t paying attention. 

“I have to go coach… I’ll leave you some money for food. I’ll be back later,” Kageyama stated, placing some coin on the desk beside Hinata’s paperwork. He stared at it a moment before looking back at him, “we’ll go shopping afterwards.” 

Hinata gave him a smile, holding his thumbs up at him. 

“Don’t spend all your money on meat buns either. Get some real food in your system,” Kageyama warned, hand on the doorknob. 

He hadn’t left Hinata’s side since this all happened and he was kind of worried that the boy would burn the house down in the process of living alone. 

“Just go, Yama. I’ll be fine! I’m an adult who's lived longer than you!” Hinata whined, getting up to push the boy out of the door. 

Kageyama scoffed, rolling his eyes. He made it easier for the boy to push him by walking ahead. “You’ve also never been alone before. I don’t want to come home to a burnt kitchen.” 

“I won’t mess it up,” Hinata rolled his eyes, pushing him out of the door. “Trust me,” he said, bouncing on his heels. “I haven’t died yet, have I?” 

Kageyama looked at him, squinting his eyes. Hinata frowned, sticking his hands up in a way to defend himself. 

“Bakayama…” he muttered, punching his shoulder slightly, “stop looking at me like I’m a piece of meat.” 

Kageyama shook his head, sighing. “Fine fine. I’ll see you later.” He caught himself trying to lean in to give him a goodbye kiss. Hinata usually did it, when he left Kageyama for a bit. But that didn’t mean he would. 

Kageyama turned in a jerky fashion, leaving the boy who was puckering his lips for a kiss. 

They weren’t together.

-

Kageyama stood beside Ukai as the male instructed the team on their workouts. Kageyama usually did them with the guys, but he was letting the captain take charge. His own practice was coming up, and Ukai could see that he was distracted. 

“Do you want to tell what's on your mind?” 

Kageyama looked at the man who was stoic as usual, arms crossed as he kept his eyes forward. On his team. 

“Uh. Nothing. Just some stuff at home.” 

“Yamaguchi and Tsukishima fighting?” 

Kageyama shook his head, looking out towards the team, “no, no. I..” he took a deep breath in. Ukai wasn’t that approachable for this type of stuff, while Sugawara was. It felt weird talking to his old coach about boy problems. 

And it was weird boy problems. 

“I met this guy… and he.. He is so much, all the time. So loud and boisterous,” Kageyama shook his head, trying to find the words to express how Hinata was. “Okay… so I don’t know how to say this without freaking you out… But he's a demon.” 

Ukai nearly choked, giving the younger male a look. “A what now?”

“He's a demon. I know its weird and unreasonable, but just ask Tsukishima,” Kageyama ran a hand through his hair, making a mental note that he should probably get it cut or invest or some hair ties. “He’s a sex demon with no sexual experience that is bound to this book that has to stay open for him to live.” 

Ukai wasn’t even pretending to be uninterested anymore. Kageyama couldn’t blame him, it was fucking psycho. 

“And I’m attracted to him.. Not even his physical appearance, but his personality. He… he just is so big. His personality. He has all eyes on his all the time… and hes a fucking star. He shines so bright, I don’t know how to deal with it,” Kageyama looked at his hands, squeezing the air, “and I don’t know if its demon shit around him, because he doesn’t even know what it is… but I like him.” 

When Kageyama glanced back at Ukai, he cringed. “Should I just talk to Suga about this?” 

Ukai nodded robotically. 

They went back to watching the boys play volleyball. 

After a while, Ukai shook his head, making Kageyama look over at him confused. The boys weren’t doing anything wrong, so why would he look like that. 

“Look… I’m not the best at romance or anything. But if the sex demon doesn’t know anything, then how do you know if he’s doing anything to make you attracted to him?” 

Kageyama pondered, looking over at the net, as if it could give him the answer he needed. 

Ukai scratched his head, “okay, so I would ask Suga about this too, but… I mean, he’s been around Yamaguchi, right?”

Kageyama nodded, “and Tsukishima. Plus whoever he's been in contact with in the past.”

“And as far as you know, none of them have felt the same?” 

Kageyama shook his head at that. He’s sure that his roommate and his boyfriend aren’t feeling the same way. In fact, Tsukishima seems annoyed with Hinata. All the time. 

“Then maybe you like him…” Ukai shrugged, looking back towards the boys, who were now doing serve practice. “Again, I would talk to Suga about this. When you were on the team, he was obsessed with that kind of thing.” 

“He was?” 

Ukai nodded, looking towards the gym doors. “Yeah.. any time he got away from us or his husband, he would be researching demons and latin and shit.” 

Kageyama nodded. Maybe Sugawara was the one to go to for this. Maybe introduce them. Even if Sugawara couldn’t help immediately, he would try his best to do so in the future. “I’ll talk to him about it then. Where is he anyway?”

Ukai got quiet. 

“Uh, up at the station.”

“Still nothing for that kid they adopted?”

Ukai shook his head, “it's been four years. I’m sure the officers are telling them that it's cold now.” 

Kageyama shook his head, scoffing. He remembers Sugawara talking adamantly about the kid he and Daichi took in. But one day, their house was broken into and the kid was never seen again. Yeah, the kid was like 19 at the time, but it was still their kid. 

Who takes a fucking 19 year old anyways?

“I think he's dead..” 

Kageyama sucked in a breath and looked over to the coach. 

“The people who broke in were part of that American cult… rumor has it, they did human sacrifices to the devil,” Ukai muttered, looking down at his fingers, “but don’t tell Suga I said that.” 

Kageyama nodded, looking back to the team. “Do you mind if I get a few sets in?” 

Ukai looked at him up and down, “just don’t yell and the kids again.” 

Kageyama blushed, looking away for a moment. “I’m not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo~~  
> So this is the last pre-written chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! We're getting more into the plot now.  
> As you can see, I didn't want to write another oblivious Kageyama story. He's an adult who had to deal with a lot without Hinata. He isn't the same person as he is in the anime. He has matured and had to learn the lessons by himself, without having his best friend there to go through it with him. And he's been through relationships before. He knows what attraction is, and what sexual desire is. What's making his hesitant is he doesn't know if him actually liking Hinata (having romantic feelings for him) or if its the presence of a demon.  
> To clarify on the team stance, the first and second years of almost every school are in their early twenties unless stated otherwise, and the third years are either in their late twenties or early thirties, depending on what I wanted them to be. Sugawara is in his early thirties, 31 to be exact he is supervising teacher over the VBC, like how Takeda-sensei is in the anime. Coach Ukai is nearing his 40s in this! But that is how Kageyama, Yams and Tsuki all played volleyball with Noya and Tanaka.  
> If you guys have any questions, theories, or critiques, please comment. This story is my pride and joy right now. And I asked this on Wattpad, but if you guys have any filler arcs you'd like demon hinata and human kageyama go through I can do that. Just comment your headcanons and I might just make them canon!!


	5. -5-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those words are frightening without context, but with them, they’re terrifying. 

Kageyama sat down, wet towel covering his sweaty head. It’s been two months since Hinata entered his life and his everything has been flipped upside down. Everything Kageyama thought he knew about himself was utterly corrected by the dancing ball of sunshine that was now his neighbor. 

The book hadn’t been closed since that day Kageyama had picked it up. It stayed open on his desk, slowly collecting dust. He promised Hinata that he wouldn’t read it and he intended on keeping that promise. 

In those two months, Kageyama slowly became attached to the incubus. It was bad, he knew, but he looked forward to the Friday night dates that Hinata made them do now. And the invitation that Noya-senpai extended after hearing of their relationship managed to make him smile at the shorter boy (of course, it made the free-spirited male very suspicious). 

Hinata was slowly taking over his world and Kageyama found that he didn’t mind that much. 

What did annoy him was Hinata was somehow managing to affect his play style in volleyball. It had only changed once; after his middle school team abandoned him on the court. But thanks to Sugawara and his upperclassmen, his problem-areas in volleyball had become an rare occurrence that he would apologize for quickly after.

He still had communication problems with his teammates, and he was still arrogant. But thanks to Nishinoya and Tanaka, integrating into a new team wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. 

So, imagine what his reaction was when Iwazumi-san commented that his play-style had changed.

_ “What?” _

Iwazumi looked back up at him, scratching the back of his head with a tight laugh. _ “Oh, you just seem more relaxed is all. It seems you’ve found a way to trust everyone on the court now.” _

It was true, after some coarse talking with his ‘boyfriend’, Kageyama found it in himself to admit that he didn’t have to control everything at all times. That he  _ was  _ the control tower, but he had to know  _ how  _ to control that thing before he could amplify it. 

But the fact that their physical trainer could see it made him question everything. Was he that different from before? 

_ “Oh, is it that guy you're seeing? Noya said he was a bit- how do I say this nicely,” _ he sat the water bottle down, thinking a moment,  _ “he was bright and outgoing. I’m glad he’s finally bringing you out of your shell.” _

Iwazumi clasped a hand around his forearm, giving him the same tight smile he always did. 

_ “I know what Tooru said will always be in the back of your mind, Kageyama, but don’t let it hinder your performance on the court,” _ Iwazumi’s smile dropped, his jaw clenching in a way that made Kageyama flinch. 

**_You don’t get to feel things_ ** _.  _

Those words are frightening without context, but with them, they’re terrifying. 

“Hey!” 

Kageyama didn’t even look up. He knew it was Hinata by the smell of oranges. For some fucking reason, Hinata was surronded in the aroma of Oranges. He couldn’t say he disliked it, it was just odd. Pleasantly so. 

The metal bench squeaked with the pressure of the small male. “What's wrong?” 

“Why does something have to be wrong?” Kageyama snapped, sucking on the tip of his water bottle. 

Hinata made a sound of displeasure. “Nothing has to be wrong, I just know that something is. I can feel it.” 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, looking at the demon. It was true, the boy had been discovering stuff about his demon heritage, but Hinata was never one to pick up on the mood in the room. 

“Okay, Akaashi sent me to check on you,” Hinata blushed, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder to the dark male with his energetic counterpart. 

Kageyama sighed, pushing the damp towel to hang around his neck. “Just some old memories came up today at practice.” 

“Bad?”

The taller male gave the demon a look. He was oddly serious in that statement. Like he had his own. But he just nodded, placing his hand on the bench with another sigh. 

A hesitant, paint-covered hand was placed atop his own, startling the male to his core. Hinata’s hands were freezing cold. 

“I’m not taking anything today,” he whispered, gripping Kageyama’s hand tightly in his own. “Bad days exhaust me.. I can go hungry tonight.” 

Before Kageyama could even protest, Hinata began to ramble off something about his class today. It wasn’t that he wasn’t listening, Kageyama was just entrapped by the demon. Hinata had always possessed the ability to capture the attention of anyone he wanted to, but for some reason… some odd reason, Kageyama was focused on the paint smear on his cheek. It was yellow, and putting together the clues of blue and orange paint all over him, it seemed like Hinata was painting a sunset. 

But the stripe of yellow and the big smile on the ginger’s face slowly made his day better. 

-

“Ice Cream~” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes at the smaller male who seemed very happy about the frozen delight in his hand. Kageyama had settled for a vanilla base with blueberry toppings. While his ‘boyfriend’ had picked an ice cream that was called ‘chocolate monster’ and had towered it with sweet toppings. 

They were now walking through the city streets lapping at their ice cream, heading back towards their complex. Hinata, chocolate surrounding his face, was aimlessly spouting out strings of words that vaguely connected to the treats they were eating. 

It was amusing, very cute. It entertained Kageyama quite a bit as he successfully suppressed a smile. A ring of chocolate coated Hinata’s lips, making it very hard for Kageyama to suppress the desire to run his fingers of the plump lips. 

Dating for more than two months with only gentle kisses, to supply Hinata with the energy that he needed, slowly ate away at a boy’s willpower. 

Kageyama felt the need for more, now that he fully understood that he was indeed having romantic feelings for his fake lover. He needed to touch Hinata, he needed to hold his hands and hug him from behind. He needed that stuff, just as much as Hinata needed it too. Just in a different way. 

“Is that-?” 

The warm feeling of Hinata’s hand in his soon dissipated as he seemed to freeze in his place. It actually startled Kageyama a little as he continued walking but was tugged back to where Hinata was. How did that little body hold that much strength to stop Kageyama in his tracks?

“Shouyou!” 

A shiver made its way onto Hinata’s shoulders. 

Kageyama looked at the male’s face. Why did he stop? And why did he have that face on? 

“That's not my name anymore, Rus.” 

“Now that ain’t no way to talk to you dear old dad, now is it, Shouyou.” 

“Dad?” 

Hinata seemed to finally see that Kageyama was here and looked up at him with sad eyes, “Kageyama…” 

“Oooh, is this your new holder, Shouyou?” 

Kageyama looked at the newcomer. He looked familiar. “I’m his boyfriend, what are you talking about?” he said, moving to cover Hinata with his body. Whoever this strange man was, was making Hinata uncomfortable. And yes, Kageyama just wanted the chance to say that he was Hinata’s boyfriend. 

“Boyfriend? Ha! You know you aren’t allowed to do that, Shouyou. Lilith’ll get mad.” This ‘Rus’ character stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking even closer to the pair. “You don’t want to end up like me, do you?” 

“You already made her curse me to a book, I’m sure it won’t be a problem,” Hinata snapped, his hand dropping Kageyama’s. He didn’t want to be touching him right now. 

_ Lilith? Oh yeah _ . She was the Queen of Demons, from what he’s learned from Suga. She controls the Hells with an iron fist. And most Demons were spawned of her. 

Rus chuckled, shaking his head, “you really don’t think that all the times you’ve been taken away from your loved ones, it hasn’t been her doing? Your mom and sister? The military family? The little girl? Even those parents that took you in?” 

Now that he’s seen Hinata do weird things, demon things, he could tell that Rus was one too. It was almost like a pair of golden wings sprouted from the mans back. 

“Its your fault for marrying mom. You doomed your children in a life of misery,” Hinata choked out. Kageyama glanced back towards him, seeing the watery tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over. What shocked Kageyama was was transparent blackened wings that were mantled on the boy. Along with feathery horns that adorned the top of his head

“You don’t think that's going to happen with him? You’re being very hypocritical, boy,” Rus laughed, pointing to the boy who was guarding Hinata. Looking back to ‘Rus’, he had a pair of radiating horns that nearly blinded him. 

Was he the only one seeing this?

If Kageyama could remember right, and pick up the clues from this conversation, this person in front of them, was Icarus. The Demon of Desire and Ambition. 

“I didn’t fuck Lilith! While gettting married to a MORTAL and having two kids with her! Lilith may hate my guts for being related to you, but she gave me a way out! Same with Natsu!” 

“What?” 

That seemed to hit a nerve in the man's composure. He could feel the satisfaction radiating off of Hinata. 

“You heard me… Me and Natsu both have a way to fix our curses.” 

“How!” The man demanded. It was no longer a question, but now a command for the younger demon to comply. And Kageyama was compelled to answer the man, even though he didn’t know the answer to that. 

Now Kageyama didn’t get scared much, very little things terrified him. But the look on Hinata's face frightened him to his core. 

“Come on Kageyama, I want to go home.” 

Kageyama nodded, without thinking about his cold, commanding tone, and reached for Hinata’s hand to pull him away from the scene. But before he could, Hinata’s wrist was out of his reach, and his grasping hand was met with air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo.  
> So this book, is looking to have a schedule of upload either every other thursday or every thursday. Depending on if I have motivation to right it.  
> I love angst and I love fluff and writing books like this, but it takes a lot out of me. Where as books like Karasuno, Fight doesn't. This is all plot, where as that isn't.  
> I hope you don't mind I update that one more than this one.  
> anywhooosss.  
> WE HAVE SOME HINA BACKSTORY! AND SOME ANGST woot woot.
> 
> NEXT IS SOME MAJOR KAGEHINA DEVELOPMENT AND SOME SPICY SCENES. (not explicit or anything)


	6. -6-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What was his dad like?”  
> “He was a lot like you, actually. Douchey and an asshole,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!  
> Things get a little spicy in this chapter. Nothing explicit  
> !!!!!!

Things were cold when they approached their complex. Hinata was walking a little ways ahead of him, and Kageyama could swear that he could see the shadows of hate begin to envelop his boyfriend. 

He saw the tensed shoulders and the overcast shade for the lights too much not to recognize it on his so-called love. 

Since he was acting this way, Kageyama thought it was best to just leave him alone. That's what he recalled Tanaka-senpai doing when Ennoshita-san was upset about something. 

But Hinata walked right past his own flat, to walk into Kageyama’s apartment. So he didn’t want to be alone, he’s assuming. 

“Hey guys!” Yamaguchi called from the couch, “do you want-”

Hinata ignored him, disappearing into Kageyama’s room.

After a beat, Kageyama sighed, dropping his keys into the little bowl on the counter. 

“What’s up with shrimp?” Tsukishima asked, an uninterested eyebrow raising in Kageyama’s direction. But even Kageyama knew he was. Whether it was just blind curiosity or genuine concern, he didn’t know. 

“We ran into his dad when we were out, he's been like that since,” Kageyama muttered, not knowing what to do. He’s been in relationships before, but he was never the one to comfort his significant other. “I paid 1200 yen for his ice cream and he fucking threw it away.” 

“Why the heck was his ice cream 1200 yen?” Yamaguchi asked, his tone getting high with concern.

“Because he piled it high with toppings and you pay by the gram,” Kageyama looked to the door that his boyfriend was behind before moving to heat the leftover pork buns from last night. 

“What was his dad like?” Tsukishima chuckled, a teasing smirk coating his words like honey. Fucker. 

“He was a lot like you, actually. Douchey and an asshole,” Kageyama spat, plate of the delight in his hands. Yamaguchi choked, a hand pressing to his chest as he attempted to hide his amusement. “I’m going to go check on him, knock if you need me, Yams.” 

Yamaguchi was too busy trying to recover to respond to him. 

It was dark. The blinds were pulled shut, all forms of light turned off and there was a shaking mound on his bed. 

“Hina…” Kageyama called, cursing at the pet name. He usually reserved it for conversations in his mind. What was he supposed to do? He remembered Bokuto-san saying that Akaashi-senpai always brought him his favorite snack when he was sad. 

“I’m fine.”

_Clearly not._

Shaking his head of the snappy comment, Kageyama settled onto the bed, making it dip. 

“Come,” he ordered. It wasn’t uncommon for Hinata to get upset. But it was never this personal. 

Hinata’s mess of orange hair popped out from under the comforter and plopped itself onto his lap. Kageyama still wasn’t used to the touching. His own (besides his sister) family wasn’t very touchy. He didn’t have a bad relationship with his family, they just weren’t very affectionate. Before Hinata, his last hug was with his grandfather at the age of 6.

He was getting used to it. Quickly, might he add. He enjoyed the feeling of Hinata’s soft, tangerine-scented hair between his fingers. Hinata seemed to enjoy it too. He said that it calmed him down. 

“Is your real name… Shouyou?” 

Hinata shivered, tugging at the loop of Kageyama’s jeans. “Yes… but don’t call me that unless you absolutely need me. I’ll come.” 

Kageyama remembers reading that a demon's real name is the only thing that could weaken them. He nodded, massaging the shorter boy's head, “okay..” 

“Besides, I like Hina a lot more!” 

Kageyama’s face erupted in a blush, instinctively pushing the thing that made him this way away. In this case, it was Hinata’s head. “Boke! Hinata Boke!” 

“Ahhh! Kageyama! You’re pushing me skull into my body!!!” he yelped, his small fingers wrapping around Kageyama’s wrist. 

It took him by surprise, the warm feeling spreading throughout his body, heading to one place in particular. It wasn’t like this never happened. Anytime they’d let Hinata cipher energy, it had always made him aroused. He supposed that was the catch of being a sex demon. 

When Hinata instinctively pulled his hand away (like he usually did),it made Kageyama whine. 

Shooting up, Hinata met Kageyama’s eyes; stuck, frozen in time. It felt like hours before they finally broke the eye contact

“S-sorry,” Hinata muttered, tucking his hands into his lap. Kageyama noticed the red making its way onto the demon’s face, traveling from underneath the loose t-shirt he had on. 

He’s sure that his own face was flushed, but Kageyama didn’t care. In need of the warmth that Hinata gave him, Kageyama took the boy by the face (albeit roughly) and crashed his lips onto his. 

Pulling a whine from the demon, Kageyama moved his hand- sure that Hinata wasn’t going anywhere -to scoop Hinata into his lap. Now, letting the demon straddle him, Kageyama let his lover lead the path. 

Hinata seemed okay with the position, his own hands moving to entangle themselves into Kageyama’s hair, his back arching into Kageyama. Hinata’s kisses seemed desperate and messy, like he didn’t know what he was doing, but it was too addicting to stop. 

“T-Tobio,” Hinata panted, his voice in a low sultry voice that did something to Kageyama’s instincts. In order to calm his body’s natural reaction to the way his demon boyfriend said his name, Kageyama’s lips attached to Hinata’s neck. He was barely listening to whatever Hinata was babbling about above him. 

“W-we should stop here,” he muttered, though his body betrayed his words. His hips dug into Kageyama’s, his hand tugging at the dark locks, eliciting a moan from the taller boy. A moan that was muffled by biting down onto Hinata’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Tobio responded, kissing the reddened skin to soothe it, “we should…” he muttered, trailing butterfly kisses down the cartoon creature on Hinata’s shirt as he was laid onto the bed. 

He glanced up to see the best expression he has ever seen on a bedfellow. A nervous eyebrow crease gave Kageyama the hesitance he needed in regards to Hinata, but the excited smile elicited a needy groan from the setter. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, burrying his face into Hinata’s abdomen; which, admittedly, confused the poor boy out of his arousal but at the same time, added fuel to the fire in his stomach. 

“Wait! Was I accidentally-”

“No,” Tobio cut him off before Hinata could even finish the statement. “We do not need to be doing this right now.” 

“Oh.”

Kageyama could hear the disappointment in the demon’s voice. But it only reminded him of Oikawa’s words. 

_You don’t get to feel things._

Kageyama’s past partners were a way to dismiss his senpai’s words, but they ended up proving him right. He didn’t feel things with them. Sure he was aroused and had some fun (sometimes), but he never felt like this. The need to explore someone’s body, to preserve it. 

What baffled him, was it was with a demon, no less. Not a human, a fucking demon. 

“You’re a virgin right?” Kageyama asked, his forehead still connected to the boys abs.

“W-well.. I mean..” the boy rambled, his hands nervously playing with his hair, “I guess you could say that…” 

“You are?”

He nodded, moving to lift Kageyama’s head. “Are you worried about hurting me?”

Kageyama sighed, reaching up to kiss his lips, “I know it’ll hurt, Hinata. We have to prepare you and I don’t have anything here.. So we have to stop.” 

Hinata nodded, cupping his cheeks. “Alright, alright..” Hinata kissed his lips softly, “still, come lay with me.”

Kageyama huffed, laying back and pulling Hinata onto his chest. “I… I really want you, you know. I want you, not just as this facade to keep your book a secret, I want you.”

“Kageyama…”

Burying himself into Hinata’s shoulder, he nodded. “I want you in so many ways, Hina…”

Hinata’s hands made their way into Kageyama’s hair, “I’m a little confused… are you talking about sexual positions?”

Kageyama burned red, perhaps with embarrassment but definitely with frustration. “No! You boke. I’m talking about I want to be with you. And not this fake relationship.” 

“Wait, you thought our relationship was fake?” 

Kageyama looked up at the demon, who was pulling back to look at him. Their eyes met and the electricity made a shiver run down both of their spines. 

“Yeah…”

“I never meant for our relationship to be fake!?” 

Kageyama’s hands were on Hinata’s thighs, as a way to make him stay seated or just to feel connected to the boy no one will ever know. But they squeezed tightly, a way to keep him from yelling at Hinata. “You can't just assume we were in a relationship!” He grunted, displeasure in his voice. He was refraining from yelling because Yamaguchi was in the other room, unaware of their predicament. 

“You called me your boyfriend earlier!” Obviously, Hinata didn’t care if Yamaguchi heard them. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, one of his hands moving to cover Hinata’s mouth, as if to shut him up. “That was in front of your dad.” 

“You fink I ven’t had feelings for you vis envire vime?” Hinata voice was muffled by Kageyamas hand. But he understood the jist of what Hinata was trying to say. 

“You called me your boyfriend not even 10 minutes after you popped out of that book. You didn’t know me,” he hissed, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the only open book in his bedroom. 

“Nov, but I viv two veeks vater!” 

Kageyama huffed, pulling his hand away from Hinata’s mouth, “what?”

“I said-”

“Shh, be quiet!” Kageyama glared before looking to the door to make sure no one was there. 

“I said- no but I did two weeks later! I like you, Kageyama. I wouldn’t be kissing you if I didn’t.” 

Kageyama felt his heart stop. Hinata had a slight blush on his cheeks, though it was hard to see now that the moon had gone behind a cloud. He wasn’t looking at Kageyama, his attention focused on a pile of clothes that needed to be washed. 

“So?” 

Hinata huffed, leaning down to nearly touch Kageyama’s lips. “I want to be your boyfriend…” 

Kageyama seriously thought his heart had exploded. He wasn’t used to Hinata being sultry and teasing. He felt helpless under the demon, barely able to move his hand up his back and into the mop of orange hair. A full minute passed before Hinata pressed his lips, slow and teasing, onto Kageyama’s. 

It was quite a problem, the way it made his jeans a little more uncomfortable than they already were. Hinata, seemingly, instinctively let his hand wander down south, playing with the zipper of his jeans. 

Maybe it was the sex demon in him, or maybe it was just pure instinct, but he seemed to know what he was doing. 

“Shou..” Kageyama muttered, helplessly, as Hinata worked his jeans off of his hips, all while maintaining a kissing balance with his neck. 

Things were looking real dizzy when he opened his eyes. 

“Shou.. Hinata wait.” 

“Kageyama? Crap.” 

It was the last thing Kageyama heard before darkness took over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwoooo.  
> This is quite a spicy chapter. It's probably is the farthest I will go, so yeah. HAVE THIS.  
> We're getting into the thick of the plot now, so hopefully it will be longer chapters for you guys!  
> I've figured out my scheduling! I will me updating this book on tuesday and fridays and Karasuno, Fight! on mondays and thursdays!.  
> Hope you guys liked this chapter and this book so far. Love you guys!


	7. -7-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> mentions of hickies

Kageyama woke up in the morning, late, but woke up nonetheless. He was lucky all he had today was Volleyball with Karasuno. The scent of Hinata lingered in his room, so he was assuming that he stayed the night last night (not a rare occurrence). There was talking out in the hall that made him grumble. He felt like he had the worst hangover in the world. 

Looking at his alarm clock, Kageyama groaned. It was nearly noon. 

At least his slumber seemed to kill his arousal. He’s assuming its Tsukishima and Yamaguchi talking in the kitchen, seeing as Hinata had class this morning. Throwing on a hoodie to hide the love bites that he had to’ve had from Hinata’s burst of confidence last night, he made his way out of his room, scratching his head as he yawned. 

Yamaguchi was indeed home, but it was Sugawara standing in his kitchen, stirring something in a pot. 

“Oh, hey, Yama.” Yamaguchi smiled, waving from where he sat at the bar. 

“Hey…” Kageyama muttered, frowning at the scene in his kitchen, “am I missing something?” 

“Yeah, dumbo. You missed breakfast this morning… I haven’t been stood up in years,” Sugawara smiled, happily stirring the solution in that pot, “it kind of made me live the good old days again.”

“Suga, you aren’t old! Stop talking like you are!” Yamaguchi sighed, a smile still on his face. 

“I am old. You two were part of my baby squad. Now look at you two, missing brunch dates with your dear old coach,” Sugawara put a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder before hitting him with the wooden spoon. 

“Hey! Ow!” 

To tell the truth, Kageyama completely forgot about his meeting with Suga until now. He usually got the punishment at the club, not in his own house. 

“Hehe,” Yamaguchi snickered, putting his hand up to cover the fact. “Oh! Hinata said that he was sorry for yesterday. He promised to pick up some yogurt on his way home.”

“Tch, with what money?” he scoffed and grabbed his wallet from the counter, “mine?” 

Yamaguchi only laughed, shaking his head, earning a glare from the setter. 

“What happened yesterday?” Sugawara asked, gaining the attention of Kageyama. While Kageyama did ask Suga about Demons and any information about them, he refrained from telling Suga about Hinata. The less people that knew of his origin, the better. 

“Uh… we went out and ran into his dad. He doesn’t have much of a relationship with him, from what I know… But that's all he told me..” Kageyama muttered, moving around Suga to grab a mug from the cabinet. 

“Oh- Kageyama Tobio!” 

Whirling around to make sure he didn’t do anything harmful, Kageyama smacked his hand on the cabinet door. Cursing, he looked at Sugawara, who wore nothing but a smirk on his face. “What?” he hissed, nursing his hand. 

“Are you sure he isn’t saying sorry about that?” Suga smirked, tugging the edge of Kageyama’s hoodie to the side, revealing the deep red marks on his neck and shoulder. 

In a rush to hurry his embarrassment over, Kageyama pulled away from Suga, red flush across his face. In all actuality, Hinata was apologizing about that… but not that. 

“No!” He lied. 

“You must really like this boy if you're letting him do that to you,” Sugawara smirked, poking his side. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a hickey on you in all of these years of knowing you.” 

Kageyama stewed, turning to grab the mug he had disregarded for Suga. “He is different,” he muttered and effectively ignoring the gasps from behind him. 

“Is it love?” Yamaguchi asked. He was probably making that stupid face, both hands pressed against his cheeks and a wide mouth. But Kageyama didn’t get to see that expression, see as he dropped his mug (his favorite mug, might I add) onto the counter. It shattered to pieces. 

“Shit!” Kageyama cursed, his hand held out in attempt to catch to broken pieces of glass, “no its not fucking love! We’ve only been dating a couple of months!” 

Sugawara quickly shooed Kageyama out of his way, dust pan and table broom in hand. “Who knew Kageyama would be so jumpy after getting laid?” He laughed, smirking at the boy who settled next to Yamaguchi at the bar. 

“I didn’t get laid!” he yelled, face red at the fact he was even thinking about talking with them about last night, “I didn’t have anything.” Apparently his mouth had different plans than his brain. “So we didn’t go to far, and he was really emotional after seeing his dad. So yesterday was not the right day.” 

Sugawara kept his patient smile on his face. He was a teacher after all. But Yamaguchi was bouncing in his seat. “Oh man! Hinata is really staying around! I’m so excited to go on double dates!” 

“That is not happening,” Kageyama said, shutting his friend down before he could even think about mentioning it to Hinata. Hinata would be down for that, “and I don’t plan on leaving him.” Mostly because of the whole book thing, but also because Kageyama was attached. 

“I can’t wait to meet him. He sounds like such a character!” Sugawara clapped his hands together before turning to grab some mugs from the cabinet. 

“I have a feeling he would love you, Suga!” Yamaguchi declared, looking to Kageyama for confirmation. The setter nodded quietly, agreeing. Hinata seemed to need the nuturing aura that surrounded Sugawara. He would probably bask in it. 

Sugawara only hummed, pouring the substance he had been stirring into the mugs evenly. 

Kageyama waited patiently. He felt bad for not introducing Hinata to Suga or the high school team. Noya and Tanaka already have already met him. It just felt like bringing someone home to mom. It felt awkward.

“Hot chocolate for you, for you, and for moi!” 

Kageyama and Yamaguchi said their thanks in unison before gradually blowing on their mugs. 

“Anyway. Enough about the volleyball idiot,” Sugawara said, putting his mug down. Kageyama only rolled his eyes at the nickname. “What about you, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi only blushed for a moment, now that the spotlight was on him. He still hadn’t gotten used to the attention, even though he was captain of Karasuno VBC their third year. “O-oh. Nothing much. Me and Tsukki have been doing the same old same old. Uni has been nice this semester.” 

He waved his hands in front of his face, as if this man didn’t just set up a homebrewed speaker system in their apartment last week. 

Kageyama only rolled his eyes, “whatever you say, brainiac,” he pushed the freckled male’s head to the side, smiling at the snort of amusement that came from Yamaguchi. 

“I think it is adorable that your two have this type of relationship. The nicknames for each other, Yama and Yams… the brotherly aspect…” Sugawara shook his head, that same patient smile on his lips. Kageyama hadn’t really thought about his relationship with Yamaguchi. It really evolved around their third year. 

Kageyama was co-captain to Yamaguchi, and because of this, their relationship was forced to improve. Before that, they would compliment each other when they did something right on the court. 

Late nights at the gym or at Ukai’s store enforced a bond between the two that Kageyama didn’t think could be broken. It was nothing like the bond Tsukishima and Yamaguchi shared, but more like a familial link. 

“Ya’know. I can’t remember when the nicknames appeared,” Yamaguchi tapped his mug, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

“Oh I do!” Sugawara said, his eyes lighting up like Christmas trees. “It was your third year-” figures.

_ Kageyama stood at the back line, eyes closed. Taking a deep breath in, his eyes focused on the other side of the net, where a faceless opponent stood. They were waiting on the monster serve from Oikawa’s prodigy.  _

_ The whistle blew, prompting the ball to be tossed in the air. The cheer squad behind him belted out his ‘theme’. It started with Tanaka-san in his second-year, when Kageyama had perfected his jump serve and nearly toppled Noya-san with it.  _

_ A smack of the volleyball from his hand to the floor on the other side of the net were merely seconds apart. They wanted the ‘monster serve’, they got it.  _

_ “NICE SERVE YAMA!”  _

_ Kageyama snapped his gaze to his captain, who was standing only mere meters away from him, but yelling like he was across the room.  _

_ A smile made its way onto Kageyama’s face, albeit small, but it still made Yamaguchi beam with excitement.  _

_ “I’ll make sure to get another one, Yams.”  _

Kageyama shook his head at the atrocious memories that Karasuno gave him. 

“You were such a sad boi, Yama.” 

Kageyama scoffed and looked to Yamaguchi, “and you were such a suck up.” 

Yamaguchi chuckled, reaching to scratch the back of his head in guilt, “yeah I was, wasn’t I? 

Kageyama stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he stepped in front of the mirror. His hands trailed up his own neck, inspecting the various red marks on his neck. 

He usually didn’t like making marks on people, but he didn’t stop himself if it happened. But he definitely didn’t like being marked. He grumbled.

He was a college player, who was semi-famous. He didn’t need any more media coverage than he already had. He did admit, raising the flightless crows and beating Ushijima did help him get into his dream team; and the publicity of being on TV for every game would help him into a pro team too, but it was such a hassle to get into a scandal. 

He’s been out to the world for a while, and yeah, he did face discrimination sometimes, he didn’t let that bother him. And luckily, the teams he has and will play for just care about skill. 

“Are you coming or not, Kageyama?” 

Sugawara was on the other side of the door, banging on it. 

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m coming. Getting my clothes on.” 

His hands left his throat, scooping up the clothes that he needed to change into. He had let Hinata wash his clothes last week, so his gym clothes now smelled like oranges. And… Kageyama couldn’t be more happy for that fact. 

Pulling on his t-shirt after situating his spandex and shorts, Kageyama walked out of the bathroom, relishing in the cold air that met him as he did so. But his relaxation quickly was shunted from his body as he heard glass hitting the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have no excuse for not updating.   
> Things in my life have been hectic. I'm applying for college and making sure I have good enough grades to pass with my liking. Theres my excuse.   
> I know this chapter is short, but I thought I just had to stop where I did.   
> I saw some comments on this that just made my day. Authors don't get paid for this sort of stuff, or at least me. These are fanworks that we publish for free most of the time. It takes a lot of time on our hands to write long chapters with proper grammar and a compelling story. So when I get comments, telling me how your enjoying this book and you can't wait for the next chapter; that you will continue to come back to this story, it makes me feel appreciated. And thats all I want from you guys. Kudos are great, and comments are the best! Those are Authors (on this sites) currency! Continue to comment on chapters, even if its critiques! As long as they beneficial and put in a harmless way, they are totally okay!   
> Anyway, thats the end of my rant. Thanks for the comments! I'll try to get more chapters up soon! Disregard the upload schedule I set last time. I'm a weak bitch.


	8. -8-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well aren’t your two cute.”  
> Seriously, why does Kageyama keep forgetting that Suga was here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Socials:  
> IG: bluebxrry_mulk  
> TT: Bluebxrry_mulk

“Suga!” Kageyama yelled, running to the source of the noise. He ran into the wall as he rounded the corner. He froze at the sight.

Hinata was standing in the entrance of his apartment, one shoe off and tossed next to Kageyamas, staring at the other man in the hallway. Sugawara was the one who dropped the bowl that he had been drying, from the looks of it. His back was to Kageyama, so he couldn’t get a good look of his face. 

He straightened, his hand on the wall. “Uh, Hinata… this is my old teacher, Sugawara Koushi… Suga, this is my boyfriend Hinata Shou.” 

That earned him a sharp gasp. Well at least his sensei was breathing again. 

“Shouyou.”

The name tumbled from Suga’s lips, startling Kageyama. Hinata’s face probably rivaled his, the look of fear and confusion on his face. 

“They told me you were dead… I knew it wasn’t true.” Sugawara’s voice pulled Kageyama out of his panic. He was crying, Kageyama could tell. He had spent enough time around the teacher to know when he was crying. 

“Koushi…” Hinata started, walking into the apartment before Suga stopped him. 

“No no! Wait there, I dropped this bowl. Let me clean it up before you hurt yourself,” he said, moving to grab the necessary equipment to clean the glass off of the floor. Doing so, Kageyama got a good look at his face. He was definitely crying.

Looking back to his boyfriend, he hadn’t moved an inch since Suga gave him instructions. Kageyama saw that he was, too, crying. Knowing he knew how to calm Hinata down, he walked past the glass to engulf Hinata in a hug. 

Hinata had a past, Kageyama knew that. Yesterday, Icarus made that clear enough. But he didn’t expect Hinata to be somehow connected to someone he knew. 

The small, hesitant hands of his lover rose to rest on his shoulders, practically hiding himself from the other in the apartment. Kageyama thanked his lucky stars that Yamaguchi had left to the bookstore earlier. “This can’t be happening…” Hinata whispered into Kageyama’s chest.

It was private. He supposed Hinata was talking out loud, trying not to bottle his emotions. He’d given so many speeches, he’d be a hypocrite he kept them to himself. 

Kageyama knew that Hinata (or Sugawara for that matter) would eventually tell him what was going on, but that still didn’t stop his wandering mind. Icarus gave four instances where Hinata was ripped away from his loved ones, including his birth family.

While the stood there, Kageyama tried to recount any information that Hinata had given him on his past.

_ “I was first born to Hinata Fuyumi on what is now called June 21st. Back then, we just called it the summer solstice. It was early modern japan, but we’re not going into history right now,” Hinata giggled, tossing Kageyama’s volleyball into the air as Kageyama watched from his bed.  _

_ “My mom came from the Hinata clan, but was cast out for refusing a lords mariage. She married my father instead. But we weren’t exactly poor. My father was, at the time, Haru… a clanless samurai that was known for helping the common folk.” Kageyama couldn’t help but notice the look of hatred on his face as he talked.  _

_ “About 6 years after having me, they had my sister Natsu. Around that time is when I found out that I could cipher energy,” Hinata explained, halting his ball tossing to just stare up at the ceiling, “kids hated me, even though they thought my father was so cool. I made them feel weird when we played together… Soon after that is when I found out that I was bound to a book…”  _

_ Hinata gaze trailed over to where the book in question was resting, open. “It was shut for the first time when I was 8. Our house was raided, my book closed and me lost to the times for what seemed like forever..”  _

_ “Hinata.. You're crying.”  _

_ “Oh, heh. I am,” he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve before crawling to lay his head into Kageyama’s lap for the first time. _

“W-why don’t we go sit down,” Sugawara suggested, coming back to the hallway to meet the boys. 

Kageyama only looked down to Hinata, who was still holding onto him for dear life. It was as if Kageyama was the only thing protecting him from the outside world. 

“Hina..” 

Hinata nodded, pulling away from Kageyama to wipe his eyes. He was still hiding his body behind Kageyama’s, like he didn’t want to see the person waiting at the end of the hallway. 

Kageyama waited until Hinata moved to take his other shoe off to move out of his way. Following him back to the living room, Kageyama let himself fall back into memories. 

_ “Hmm? Something else?” Hinata asked, twirling on the bar stool. It was as if this boy couldn’t sit still for more than 3 seconds.  _

_ “Yeah, you just told me about your birth family.. And the cult. I’m curious about all the other people your book has been in possession of,” Kageyama said, preparing their dinner for the night, “I mean, you don’t have to say anything.” _

_ “No no, just trying to decide who to tell you about.” The squeaking had stopped, signalling that Hinata was sitting still. “Umm.. My book was opened by this… military personnel. It was centuries later. World War II times I’m pretty sure, or right before Japan entered. It was just a military state.” _

_ Kageyama busied himself with the food, plating it for the both of them. He didn’t want to be staring at him while he explained his past. _

He was shunted from his memory as Hinata tugged him down to sit beside him. He was scared. It wasn’t the terrified expression that he wore when meeting with his dad the day before, but it was still gut wrenching. 

Kageyama sat beside Hinata on the couch as Suga sat in the living chair. It wasn’t his place or right to start the conversation. He didn’t know anything about this situation. 

“Hinata..” Suga started, placing his hands on his own knees, “w-where’ve you been?”

Hinata wasn’t looking at Sugawara, more at their conjoined hands. He was having trouble. And Kageyama wanted nothing but to help him. “The cult.” 

Kageyama stiffened, remembering what Hinata told him about what the cult did to him. They didn’t understand what he was, and practically used him as a slave. In more ways that one. 

“The one that broke in. They took my book with them. They never left my book open more than a couple of days, so I kind of lost track of time,” Hinata muttered, his hand gripping Kageyama’s like it was the only thing grounding him. “H-how long? How long has it been?”

Sugawara sat up, looking to Kageyama, as if he would have the answer to this. Kageyama was still confused on how they know each other. “Kageyama..” 

Said male looked back at his old teacher, confused at what to do. How was he supposed to answer Hinata’s question. 

Suga only sighed before looking back to Hinata, “it’s been four years.”

Hinata froze, a smile on his face. Kageyama had a feeling he knew why. “Four years?” He spent centuries in that book before. This should be a good feeling, right? “I aged one year in four?”

“It would seem so,” Sugawara sniffled, “Kageyama, if it wasn’t obvious, Hinata is the child that we lost in the break in. That’s why I was hesitant to start talking about demons when you asked a few months back.”

Kageyama nodded. It makes sense now. But then he felt a pair of chocolate brown eyes on him, and he erupted in a blush. “It’s not what you think!”

Hinata laughed, still teary eyed, but laughing behind his hand all the same, “you researched me?” 

Kageyama placed his hand on his face, an attempt to hide his embarrassment. His eyes were finding purchase on the tv stand right now. “Well, I wanted to know what I was letting into my life!”

The pair in front of him only laughed at his predicament. 

“Awwwee,” Hinata smiled, hugging his arm against his chest with a big smile. If Kageyama didn’t spend two months analyzing this mans every move, he would’ve thought he was being clingy. And Hinata was being clingy, but it was in an attempt to hide from Sugawara, who was still watching them. 

“Anyways, Kageyama told me you two ran into your dad yesterday?” 

Hinata’s erratic breathing stopped. It sort of worried Kageyama, but he felt the demon still breathing. “Yeah.. we ran into him.”

Kageyama watched as Sugawara scooted forward, urging Hinata to speak about his experience. Tobio knew that look Sugawara was wearing all too well. And he’s sure Hinata knows the same. 

Hinata took in a deep breath before facing Sugawara, eyes glistening with tears. “We exchanged a few words… you know, the usual.” He shrugged, letting go of Kageyama to wipe his own tears. He looked up with those watery doe eyes, wiping them harshly. “Koushi and Daichi both had a few run-ins with him. They were usually the same,” he hiccuped.

Kageyama caught his hands, which were balled into tiny fist wiping his eyes. “Stop, you’re gonna rub your eyes raw,” he muttered, gently wiping his eyes for him. He pretended he didn’t hear his little hisses, “dumbass.” 

“Wait,” Sugawara began, gaining the boys attention, “so. The dad thing happened yesterday,” the confused look on his face turned into a sinister one, one that Kageyama groaned at, “why does Kageyama have all of those hickeys all over him?” 

Hinata’s face went ablaze and looked over to him, “I gave you hickeys?” 

Kageyama refused to let his face turn into a tomato, “yeah, you did,” he muttered, scratching his neck. “But that wasn’t planned, Suga. It kind of just happened.” 

Hinata put his face into hands, “I’m sorry,” he whined, “I got way to carried away,” 

“It’s fine, I just have to wear my shoulder strap today,” he said, moving to show off the black restrictor clinging to his left arm, “the boys are going to want me too set today now.” 

“No I mean the other thing.. I’m sorry,” he tugged his arm, “I didn’t mean to do anything like that.” 

Kageyama practically forced the blush to stay off the cheeks as he regarded his boyfriend, “like I said, it's fine.” Even he could tell his tone was harsher than usual. The only reason he was bothered by it was that they were talking about practically having sex in front of Hinata’s sort of dad and Kageyama’s old mentor. 

“Are you sure, I don’t-” 

“Shut up,” Kageyama hissed, his face dipping away from his coach. He knew he was blushing and he’d rather not have Sugawara tease him about it. “I said it was fine. I didn’t mind,” 

“You don’t mind?” Sugawara questioned, that damned smirk evident on his face just by voice alone. But it made him feel a little better when he saw Hinata’s face burn bright red, remembering that Suga was still here. “From what you told me earlier, and this conversation… Hinata ciphered your energy during seggsy times and you fell unconscious. So you would want to be practically dead during sex?”

“No and don’t censor yourself. We're 20 years old. I meant I didn’t mind him ciphering energy. I-It felt good and he needed to cipher anyway.” 

“It feels good?” Hinata asked, his voice showing his genuine interest. Kageyama couldn’t blame him, Hinata said he was always shamed into putting his demon side to the side. And from what Tobio understands, Hinata was extremely malnourished when they met. He barely had any meat on his bones and now he was muscled and perfectly.. Well in Kageyama’s opinion, sexy.

“Yeah, it feels warm and nice,” Kageyama nodded, “though it feels different than when you cipher through touches rather than kisses. But I’m pretty sure its just because kissing you already makes me feel warm without the added benefits.” 

“Well aren’t your two cute.” 

Seriously, why does Kageyama keep forgetting that Suga was here?

“But I read something a while back, but since I actually have proof, I guess its true. Sex demons can and will use their pheromones to make their ‘prey’ feel good so they don’t resist while they suck their life out of them,” Sugawara said, turning away from the couple to grab something from his bag, “But it seems that Shou has unbelievable control with his pheromones and if he were a bad demon..” Sugawara looked up to Hinata’s eyes, “I think he would be a monster.” 

Kageyama felt Hinata turn to hide into his shoulder. It was subtle enough to make him question if Hinata was actually hiding or not. The setter felt his arm move on his own to pull the demon into his side, a silent question on his lips. But it fell deaf, seeing as a shaky hand clutched the back of his shirt. 

A ring sung out through the quiet room, and with a quick ‘excuse me’ from Suga, the couple was left in the living room alone. 

Hinata took his other hand and put it to his beating heart. Kageyama watched as his boyfriend tried to convince himself of something. Hinata put his forehead on Kageyama’s chest, and the setter could feel the tears roll onto his pants. 

A hesitant hand buried itself in Hinata’s hair, pulling him in closer. After a few beats of silence, with the only sound of Hinata’s sniffles, Kageyama spoke. “Hina… talk to me.”

Hinata nodded his head, a hand creeping up to tuck itself into the raven locks. He was still emotional, that much was clear when he looked up at Kageyama, but it seemed like he was more put together than he was earlier.

Kageyama tugged the artist’s hips until they were in his lap, smirking a little at the quiet yelp that tumbled over his lovers lips. A light blush made its way onto both of their faces, most likely remembering the shared memory of the night before. 

Hinata broke eye contact first, letting his eyes flick over to where Sugawara had disappeared. “I-” He closed his mouth, obviously trying to form some sort of sentence. 

Akaashi-san had said that he consoled Bokuto-san by rubbing his arm or back. So Kageyama moved his hand up the borrowed hoodie and under the t-shirt Hinata had on to brush his thumb on his ribcage. He saw a deep red blush start to grow from Hinata’s neck, but a warm nervous smile was adorning his face. So Kageyama was doing something right. 

“I didn’t know how to ask you… if we could look into them. It felt… a little impersonal. I didn’t want you to think I was leaving,” Hinata started, his fingers mending through Kageyama’s locks, “I didn’t know how long it had been, or even if they were still looking for me. I didn’t want to bring them anymore pain than I already had.” 

Kageyama let his other hand move to the artist’s thigh, squeezing gently. He was quickly finding that he enjoyed touching his boyfriend, now that he could. 

“I don’t want to bring you any pain,” Hinata said, his hands circling Kageyama’s neck and looking down at the way his adams apple bobbed in anticipation. “But I am a demon and we’re naturally selfish… I can’t bring myself to leave you. Even if it would promise-”

“No, it wouldn’t promise anything, Boke. Because before you, I was alone and my world was black and white. Now with you, I have color and I’m happier than I’ve ever been. Even if I don’t deserve any of it,” Kageyama squeezed his side tight to prove his point, “but I’m human and we can be selfish too. Because you are the first person I selfishly want for myself.” 

“Kageyama…” 

He’s sure his face is red as a tomato, but he didn’t care. Hinata should know his feelings. It was only fair. “You’re mine… and I will never let you go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, I know that Its been a whole ass holiday and a half since I updated. And that's my fault. I've been working on a BNHA story that'll I'll be posting on tik tok (drawn). I'm not the best artist, but I'm trying and I felt like it would be better expressed through art rather than words. This story kind of took the back burner while I got all of that out of my system.  
> BUT BABY I AM BACK. Chapter 9 is in the works and I'm limiting myself to two updates a month at the most so I don't burn myself out as fast. I am still working on Karasuno, Fight and now this BNHA story. And I'm probably going to be writing some fanfics for BHNA as a whole, outside of this little universe that I've created.  
> I update over on Tik Tok all the time, so if you want to see what I'm up to in between chapters, head over there. It's mostly BNHA stuff rn, but I'm working on some HQ stuff.   
> Tell me what you liked about this chapter if you want, again, sorry for leaving you guys on such a cliff hanger, hoped this long-er chapter makes up for it.


	9. -9-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Right you are, Chibi-chan. You should really be careful where you leave your boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAGEYAMA HAS A SISTER!!!  
> Also warning. Abusive father in this chapter.

“Kageyama~” 

Said boy was in the Karasuno gym, helping the 1st year setter with his form. The boy, Syuu Kido, jumped at the loud noise of the demon’s voice. 

Kageyama caught the ball that had been tossed into the air at Kido’s initial scare and turned to see his boyfriend changing his shoes at the door with Sugawara beside him, holding what looked like Kageyama’s Karasuno jacket. 

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Kageyama found out that Sugawara was connected to Hinata’s twisted past, and it seems that his lover was fitting right back in with the couple. It warmed his cold heart to hear about Hinata’s day when he got home. Hinata wasn’t going anywhere. 

In these two weeks, they had gotten into some steamy situations, quite literally. Hinata jumped into his shower one day and… well, he bruised Hinata’s head on the shower head and his own shoulder is really sore from bumping into the handle. That was yesterday. 

“Hey,” Kageyama said, seeing Kido calm down a bit now that he saw it was Suga, “what are you two doing here? I thought you weren’t coming in today?” 

“Daichi had to go into work, so our lunch was cut short. Hinata said he had never seen you play, so we decided to come see you,” Suga smiled, “but I see you’re working with Kido. How’s your form coming along?” 

“U-uh, I-I think I’m getting there. Kageyama-senpai is helping me a lot,” Kido said, a bright red flush coming across his face as Hinata came bounding over. 

“That's a surprise,” Sugawara snorted, “you really are rubbing off on him, Shou. I’ve been trying to get him to help his peers for years and this is the first time I’ve seen him help someone else.” 

“No its not! I’m a coach, I help the kids all the time,” he huffed, looking to watch Hinata twirl around the court. “Oi, what are you doing?” 

Hinata twirled to face him, smiling at his boyfriend. “I’ve always enjoyed volleyball, but I never got to play. Couldn’t risk it.. But I used to come to the matches.”

“So you have seen me play?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms across his chest. He couldn’t help the tiny curious part of him that wondered what would’ve happened if Hinata played for Karasuno. Well, seeing as he was a good 3 years older than Kageyama back then, he doubted Hinata would’ve even looked his way. Not that Kageyama would’ve looked his way, first year was prime time sad Tobio. He hadn’t even started staying with Miwa yet. 

“Yeah, but you were a first year in high school. You’re a second year in college now,” Hinata whined, making himself tumble forward into Kageyama’s vicinity. It happened to be in the vicinity of Kido also, making the poor boy jump at the loud male. 

“Oi, stop it, you’re creeping the kid out,” Kageyama scolded, hitting his boyfriend on the head with the side of his hand. 

Hinata moved away from his lover to nurse the sore spot on his head, grumbling something disrespectful no doubt, before making eye contact with Kido. He froze. 

Well both of them did. 

Suddenly, in a flash, Hinata had Kido pinned against the wall, across the gym. A dark aura that had surrounded him during the encounter with his dad was present, this time bigger and darker. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“I-I’m sorry!” Kido cried. 

Kageyama was too stunned to do anything. His normal sunshine boyfriend was now assaulting his student. Kageyama did manage to look back at Suga, who was in just as much of a shock as he was. 

With another slam on the wall, Kido was crying, clutching onto the volleyball for dear life. 

“Hinata!” Kageyama yelled, moving to interrupt the situation, only to find he couldn’t move. 

“Who sent you?!” 

“Lilith! Lilith did. I’m just a messenger, I’m supposed to report back for any information about Icarus,” Kido pulled the ball in front of him, almost to block the lethal glare that was emitting from Hinata. 

“Then why were you casting a spell?”

“To make you forget about seeing me!” Kido cried out, fat tears falling from his eyes as he regarded the demon, “I don’t want to die!” 

That seemed to break Hinata’s resolve. He let Kido go, who only crumbled to the floor, “then you weren’t-”

“Right you are, Chibi-chan. You should really be careful where you leave your boy.” 

Kageyama recognized that voice. But before he could do anything he was collapsing to the ground with the only the sight of a broken Hinata in front of him. 

_ “Tobio…”  _

_ “What Miwa?” he asked, throwing his head back to see his sister standing with her diploma in hand. He had forgotten she graduated today. He was too busy watching the national team play from three years ago.  _

_ “‘What Miwa?’” She mocked, a hand on her hip as she mocked him talking, “I graduated, I think I’ve earned a hug,” she knelt, throwing her arms to the side.  _

_ “Miwa,” he whined, flopping back onto the futon he had dragged out to watch volleyball, “nooooo.” _

_ “And why not, Tobio?” she asked her pouting little brother.  _

_ Kageyama rolled onto his stomach, rolling the volleyball with his feet as he regarded his sister, “I’m studying.” _

_ Miwa looked over his shoulder and rolled her eyes, “you and grandpa both.. I swear. Come here you little genius.” She lurched forward, pulling her brother into her arms and letting her hands dance his sides.  _

_ A squeal was drawn from the 10 year olds lips as his sister tickled his sides. “No!” he cried, squirming to get away from the assault. “Miwa!” _

_ “OI!”  _

_ The siblings froze, the happy tears still rolling down his cheeks as they looked up at the man in the doorway.  _

_ “Shut the hell up,” he yelled, slurring his words. He stumbled, leaning against the door heavily, “I don’t know why you kids are so loud. You should know I have a headache.”  _

_ “Maybe its from all the grownup juice you drink,” Tobio looked to the side, pouting at the man he called his father. “Mommy always hated when you drink that stuff.”  _

_ A book went flying over Tobio’s head, catching Miwa by the shoulder. She only hissed, holding Tobio closer to her body, as if to hide him from their father.  _

_ “Yeah, and your mommy left you! She decided to go off with that fucking-” The man stumbled into Tobio’s room, Miwa pulling Tobio away from the drunk man.  _

_ “Nuh uh, she left you! Not me!” Tobio cried out, hammering his tiny fist onto Miwa’s shoulder, “because you hurt her and made her cry. You’re a big meanie, Dad. A big meanie. Worse than those boys that pick on me at school!”  _

_ “Tobio, quiet. Don’t talk back to him.” Miwa warned, pulling his head down to her chest so he wouldn’t be within eyesight of their father.  _

_ “Ha, at least I raised one of my brats right,” their father hiccuped, sloshing his bottle around, “oi, didn’t you graduate today?”  _

_ Miwa nodded, holding Tobio close to her, as if to hide him. Her back was to their father, not letting his lidded eyes fall onto her brother. “Yes sir.” _

_ “When are you leaving?” _

_ “Leaving?”  _

_ Miwa quickly hushed him, pressing her lips to his head. “I’ll be gone by the end of the month, father.”  _

_ “Good.” _

_ The sound of the drunken footsteps made Miwa relax her hold on Tobio. _

_ “Mi-Miwa?” _

_ “I’m sorry Tobio.” _

_ The world around the tiny Tobio melted into a darker, more decorated room than the one he was just in. He looked down to his hands and saw that they were bigger now, longer and skinnier. There was tape around his pointer and thumb. He remembered these injuries.  _

_ “Tobio…” _

_ The boy turned around, to see his sister, older with a messy bob adorning her head, “Miwa.”  _

_ “I was there,” she said, leaning forward, “it was a good game.”  _

_ “No it wasn’t,” he huffed, moving to retape his fingers for sleep. “We lost.”  _

_ She hummed, sitting on his bed. He heard a bit of rustling of a bag, he assumed that it was her purse. “It was good for your first nationals competition. Your team is still rising, and you held your own against one of the best.”  _

_ “We still could’ve done-” _

_ “Tobio.” _

_ Tobio looked over his shoulder to see the angry look on his sister. He gulped. His sister never really got angry, mostly because she didn’t want to turn into their father, but when she did it was terrifying.  _

_ “You are helping Karasuno as much as you can. You can not do it all by yourself. If Grandpa-” _

_ “Don’t talk about Grandpa.” Tobio gripped the desk, looking up so he wouldn’t risk crying in front of his sister. “Grandpa isn’t here, so what he would think doesn’t matter.” _

_ “Obviously it does matter, Tobio,” Miwa said, her tone coming on softer. “Grandpa meant a lot to you.” Her voice was closer than before, and now he felt her arms around his shoulders and her chest pressing against his back, “meant a lot to both of us.” _

_ He sniffled, leaning his head back to feel the small amount of comfort that his sister gave him anytime he needed it. “Miwa, he wouldn’t be proud.” _

_ “Shut up, Tobio,” she bonked his head with the side of his head softly, “he would be so proud. You’re doing something that you love to do, and that's enough for him to be proud of.”  _

_ They stood there quietly for a bit, in a comfortable silence. It wasn’t often that his sister was quiet. It was usually only around their father, which is why their meetings weren’t in the family home.  _

_ He rubbed his eyes, feeling that they weren’t leaking any liquids. “She didn’t come.”  _

_ “She said that her flight was delayed,” Miwa responded, now burying her face into his back, as if she were upset about it too. “She wants to take us out to eat, she said she had presents.”  _

_ Tobio wanted to whine, to yell and cry that he wanted her there to watch his game. Maybe if she came, then he wouldn’t won- No, he can’t win on his own.  _

_ “I have a surprise, though.”  _

_ She let go of him, walking over to her bag. He turned around, leaning against his desk as he continued to wrap his fingers. She came back to him with a manilla folder, and wiped her eyes.  _

_ He set his tape to the side to look at the paperwork. She looked a little happy and nervous. She was basically bouncing with excitement. He felt his lips tilt up at her aura and continued to read the paper. His eyes lit up as he reread those words. _

_ “What? Are you serious?” _

_ She nodded, “I’m officially your legal guardian. Dad signed his rights over to me last week. I’ve been working hard to fix up your room since then.”  _

_ “Miwa, you’re not joking, are you?” _

_ She shook her head, opening her arms for a hug, “no way, lil bro. You’re getting away from him, I promise.”  _

_ Tobio ran to her, the first time he has in a while and clung to her. Clung to her like a child after a nightmare. Which is pretty accurate to his old living situation.  _

_ “Thank you so much, Miwa.” _

Kageyama groaned, a massive pain growing in his back and head. Thats going to be a problem if it continues. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head, and looked around the room he was in. It was the Karasuno infirmary, so hes assuming he wasn’t out for to long. 

He recognized the symptoms that he woke up with, someone had drained him of his energy. But he didn’t know why they didn’t just finish him off if they were that evil. 

The dreams that he was pushed into, they weren’t dreams at all. They were memories of his sister, he wonders why it was her of all people. And why he dreamt at all. When Hinata had accidentally drained him, he had a sleepless night and woke up sore all over. So why did he even have dreams this time. 

“Ah, you're awake.”

He flinched at the noise, finding that his headache wasn’t just a bruise. He looked up to find the older nurse from his years at high school. “Hello Kiyoko-san.” 

She’s an older lady, with salt and pepper locks. Very pretty lady, even for her age. She’s nearing the end of her 50’s by now, he's sure. Tanaka and Noya faked injuries all the time to come and see her. A lot of girls called her a cougar. But, he now knows that she is happily married to a woman named Hitoka Yachi. They had to get married in America, like Daichi and Sugawara. 

“I haven’t seen you in here since Nishinoya-san decided to break your nose,” she laughed, and somehow, his little gay heart jumped, “your boyfriend said that volleyball hit you in the head, I figured a nearly pro player wouldn’t get hit.”

He shrugged, looking to the side table to see his phone and wallet, “it happens when you're dealing with kids,” he found the lie rolling off his tongue, not that lying was a foreign thing for him. 

She hummed, scribbling something down on a notepad, “well, you’re good to go. Koushi-san said that they were going to be in Gym 1 waiting.”

Kageyama nodded, pressing a hand to his head, almost as if he were trying to will the headache away. 

“Do you have a headache?” She asked, walking over to him with a paper cup of water and a slip of paper. 

He nodded again, taking the water, now finding that his throat was dry as fuck, “yeah, but I don’t think I have a concusion, so don’t worry. If I do have any more symptoms, I’ll be sure to tell my trainer.” 

She looked over his head worriedly, but seemed to be satisfied with her search with a sigh. “Okay. Well, keep an eye on it, I know you know the dangers of a concussion.” 

He nodded knowingly, “yes, I do.” 

He knew for a fact that he didn’t have a concussion, he was simply drained of his energy until he passed out. So he wouldn’t have to worry about that. No, he was much more worried about the fact that there was someone in his ear that he clearly recognized but couldn’t put a name on it. Much more worried that his boyfriend looked like he was about to die. 

She walked back over to him with a little white pill, “its ibuprofen, should help with the headache.” 

He nodded with a scowl, taking the pill into his hands. He often avoided pills and alcohol, mainly because he's an athlete, but also because of his father. 

He took a sip of the water he was given and swallowed the small pill in one gulp, then tossed his legs over the bed, intent on going to the gym to find out what the hell happened with Hinata and Kido. He could worry about the mysterious stranger later.

“Remember to keep an eye out for any swelling. But otherwise, you’re free to go.” She smiled in a greeting walking him to the door, “give Koushi-san my regards.” 

Kageyama nodded, swinging his legs out with ease and stood. Kiyoko-san was obviously wary, making sure the boy wouldn’t fall. But Kageyama was sure that he was fine. He needed to get back to Hinata and Suga… and find out what Hinata’s problem with Kido is.

Tobio gave her a tight smile, practiced smile as he excited her office; finally making his way through the halls of his old high school. There were some high schoolers still there, for their own practices he presumed.

Then he saw a bouncing glob of orange hair in the sea of high schoolers, he couldn’t help but smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!  
> This chapter was not beta'd so it might not seem grammatically accurate.  
> This chapter was really tough, because were getting into more of the plot now, (yes we have fully entered the rising action) and I've always found that transition tough for me.  
> We get to see MIWA!! And get a bit of Kag's backstory. I wanted to show that Kageyama does have someone behind him. You'll get to see why he dreams of her in his state of need. Canonically, Kageyama's parent's don't have much, but I wanted to make something new with it. In this his father is a piece of shit and his mother is too, if I'm being perfectly honest. If you haven't noticed, I wanted to explore different family dynamics in this story, and pretty much the entirety of this AU is Family is whoever you want them to be. It's not the journey, really, more of the after affects. Kageyama has already for his family in his old team so has Hinata in all of the good holders and Kageyama.  
> Also Kiyoko! I realized that earlier in this book, I said something about Kiyoko and Tanaka, but I needed to change that for the story. So I did. We get to see her and Kags remembers that she's married to the love of her life, Yachi. We'll see more of them in the future!  
> Can I just say that I love my OC Kido for this. He's adorable!  
> Anyways, don't forget to feed me some kudos and comments. Next chapter should be up soon. Looking at once or twice a month for an update.


	10. -10-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is there a reason I’m laying in your lap, Miwa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Warning!  
> Spoilers for Miwa's occupation

He saw the bouncing glob of orange and almost mistook it as his boyfriend. But this one had the curves of a woman, so he immediately put the picture of Natsu Hinata in his head. 

She spotted him, along with her volleyball friends, and waved him down. He sighed, running a hand along his face, finding it unable to say no to her. He had connected that both of the energetic orange blobs were related, but Sugawara told him that she was part of the Hinata clan, so he didn’t question it seeing as Hinata had previously said his mother was kicked out of the clan. 

“Kageyama senpai! Can we come practice with the boys… Daichi-sensei couldn’t come in today so were stuck with Sandy-san… and-”

“If the boys are still practicing, I’m sure they’ll love to see you all,” Kageyama said, interrupting Natsu. Sandy was the other student coach that came from another school. She was from America, and transferred earlier this year. It's a bit hard for the students to understand her, since all she speaks is English. So when Daichi or their advising teacher, Yui, isn’t there to translate or instruct, the girls are sort of screwed. 

“Ooh! I heard your boyfriend was in! And he hit you with a ball!” One of the girls spoke, jumping up to be noticed. Kageyama felt his eyebrow twitch. He wasn’t even a student here and he was being gossiped about.

“Yeah,” he grumbled, moving to walk around the girls, “I’m actually on my way to go get him.”

He heard the girls shuffling behind him, following him to the gym. 

“I have a feeling he's going to get a beating,” one of the other girls whispered to Natsu, to which he heard a hitting sound. He had to chuckle at the girls. 

He had known the girls since his third year of high school, they were first years. The girls VBC had just received a new supervising teacher, an old friend of Daichi and Sugawara, Yui. She played Volleyball in high school and she was even the captain of the girls volley while Daichi was captain of the boys. 

So naturally, being close friends, Suga and Yui had organized practices between the teams. Also, Yui is a huge matchmaker and wanted to see Daichi and Suga interact more than she already did. 

But Kageyama found himself practicing with the girls a lot, and Natsu could jump (even if she wanted to be a libero after her hero Noya) so he helped her with her receiving and even helped her with some back line sets. And when he came back as a coach the next year, she was excited to be learning from him again. 

He helped her on his off time, and even brought her along to their stand alone practices so she could learn from Noya. 

“Kageyama-senpai would never beat on his lover. He loves them!” Natsu squealed, making Kageyama blush. Love was a strong word. 

“He didn’t mean to hit me,” Kageyama corrected, “and the reason I’m in a rush is because he doesn’t know how to play and I left him with Kido.” 

Natsu saddled up right beside him, popping her head into his field of vision, “Ooh, thats a bad idea. Syuu is already skittish enough. He doesn’t need to be left alone with anyone.” 

Kageyama agreed, sliding out of the doors to the first gym. Though that was a concern for most people, that wasn’t his most pressing matter. The last place he saw Hinata was when he was pinning a kid against the wall of the gym. He wanted to get back as fast as possible. 

“Ooh! Is Noya coming in today?” Natsu asked, talkative as always. While her friends had gravitated to small whispers and what he presumed, text together through their phones, she tended to speak to others, butting in whenever she seemed to want. It reminded him of Hinata so much. He supposed it was a family thing. 

“Not that I know of, he does have work.” Kageyama responded, slipping on his gym shoes. Throwing open the gym door, he saw the boys team, and his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. He frowned, looking around to see his old mentor or his lover. Then Ukai appeared in his vision. 

Not the best sight to see when he was looking for Hinata. 

“You okay?” the old coach asked, knocking his knuckle against his forehead. 

Kageyama’s frowned deepened at the gesture, but nodded. “No concussion,” he confirmed, “though if I did, that wouldn’t be the best move, sensei.” 

Ukai took a deep breath in. Tobio was assuming that Sugawara had filled him in on what happened. His old coach turned to look at the girls.

“Yui ain’t in?”

Natsu shook her head, holding a ball up to her face to give the coach her best puppy dog expression. 

Ukai sighed, muttering something about his pay before moving aside to let the girls into the gym. And the group of three bounded off, Natsu immediately moving closer to Kido, who was a blushing mess to the girl. 

So Kido was fine.

“Suga took the kid home. He was really frazzled after Katsuki and Haru took you off,” Ukai exhaled, moving to stand beside Kageyama. “You can take off. I’m sure your boy will be excited to see that you’re okay.” 

Kageyama nodded. It was probably best if he got his answers from Hinata directly. Kido wouldn’t know much. Plus Natsu seemed to be enjoying her spiking secession with the boy. 

The girl reduced herself to a libero because that's what her team needed, and while she has tremendous talent there… Kageyama knows an Ace when he sees one. 

Kageyama moved to say his goodbyes to the team, all who treated him with respect as their senior. He was still getting used to that. Ukai held him in a stare before releasing him to the world. 

Kageyama felt clingy now. 

It wasn’t his fault. Hinata apparently had gone up to the shrine after he got home that day. And the next day, they were both too busy to speak to each other. Hinata was even ignoring his texts. 

It’s been two weeks since then. And the only thing he hears from his boyfriend is when he's hungry. Otherwise he’s locked up in his apartment. 

Normally- with any other partner- Kageyama would’ve already lost interest. So this feeling of loneliness and sorrow that he felt was new. The only time he could aquait to feeling this way is when his middle school team abandoned him on the court. 

Kageyama knew he needed someone to talk to. And Sugawara was too involved now. He knew Hinata and would likely just tell him to suck it up and that Hinata was a demon, he had other stuff to worry about besides his neediness. 

Okay. No. 

Suga would never say that. Maybe something as harsh, but he wouldn’t be like that. 

But anyway. 

He needed his sister. He hadn’t stopped thinking about the dream he had when he was drained last. It had to’ve meant something. 

So he intended on going to see his sister in Tokyo. 

“Are you going to tell him?” 

Kageyama looked up to see Yamaguchi sitting at the bar, slurping on one of his milks. Kageyama frowned at the boy, for both his words and his actions. 

“No.”

Yamaguchi groaned, “what happened? Why are you guys distancing yourselves?” He whined, leaning back like a moody toddler, “I thought everything was good!?”

“So did I, Yams. I don’t know why hes pulling away,” Kageyama scoffed, kneeling to lace his boot up, “its not me this time, so do even try to blame me.”

“But you could,” Yamaguchi sighed, flopping onto the bar, “I don’t know… talk to him. Show some effort.” 

Kageyama glared back at his friend, “if you haven’t noticed, I have. I’ve sent him multiple texts, all left on read. I’ve been over to his apartment, but hes to busy with his painting that he won’t let anyone see. I’ve even asked Sugawara to talk to him. Nothing, Yams. He needs to show some effort too.” 

Yamaguchi sighed, nodding, “yeah, I know. I’ll try to talk to him if he comes over. I’ll tell him where you are too.”

Kageyama nodded, sighing and looking over to the wall that split their apartment. “I don’t think I’ve ever been through this,” he muttered to himself. 

Yamaguchi hummed, urging him to go on. But when he didn’t, Yamaguchi sighed. “No… not that I know of. Unless you count Kita First.” 

Kageyama shook his head, “I’ll be back later. Tonight. I have to go see Iwazumi tomorrow afternoon.” 

Yamaguchi nodded at him, giving him a faux salute, wishing him luck on his travels. 

“Hmm…”

“Is there a reason I’m laying in your lap, Miwa?” 

Miwa giggled at her brother, only giving his hair a quick pull in response. Tobio hissed, moving to swat at her hands. 

“It seems to me… that you need to talk to him.” 

Tobio sat up, glaring at his sister. “I’ve already tried that Miwa. Have you even been listening?” 

Miwa rolled her eyes, “yes, I’ve been listening. My little brother finally comes to see me in my new place only to complain about his love life to his single pringle of a sister.”

“That’s your own fault. There have been a plenty of men and women flocking to you. You're the one who hates dating,” Tobio scoffed, crossing his arms at her. 

“Same with you, my dearest Tobio,” She booped his nose, her bright smile blinding him. 

“Okay, now I know you haven’t been listening. I’ve been in a relationship with someone for nearly three months now, Miwa,” he put his hands on her shoulders to shake her, “are you listening now?” 

Giggles bubbled over from her lips, moving to press her hands onto his shoulders to stop him, “yes I have been listening.” 

Tobio sighed, turning to sink into her couch. 

“I mean it, talk to him. Even if he won’t respond, talk to him. Even if you’re basically talking to a wall. At least you tried…” Miwa said, poking his cheek, which was inflated childishly. “If he loves you, and wants to be with you… he’ll show interest when you speak your mind, Tobio.” 

Tobio sighed, knowing that ultimately, she was right. And that's what Yamaguchi and imaginary Sugawara had been telling him. Because he truly loved Hinata… enough to worry about if this relationship was falling apart. And he found that he didn’t want to live a life without Hinata. 

Miwa pressed her palm into the side of his head, pulling him down to her lap once again, humming as she threaded her hands through his hair. “You need a cut,” she hummed. 

He looked up, seeing her scrolling through her phone absentmindedly. Tobio only hummed in response to that. He hadn’t been up to see her because it was the end of a term, then he got involved with Hinata. 

He felt bad, because he had a weekly dinner with his sister before she moved. And now it's been over four months since he seen her. “You can cut it if you have your scissors,” he said, “it’s been getting in the way during practice.” 

Miwa looked down at him with happy eyes, “wait, really?” she asked, “you never let me cut your hair.”

“I came to bother you with my problems, I’m going to let you cut it. Don’t screw it up, alright?” he sighed, sitting up, knowing that he would be thrown when she went to go find her tools. 

Miwa squealed happily and ran downstairs to her parlor, leaving Tobio alone in her living room. 

He heard her plundering around downstairs and smiled. It was no secret that Miwa could make him smile and he didn’t fight that smile when he was around his sister. 

Gearing up for a haircut, he grabbed his bag. He should probably tell Hinata where he was. The demon was obviously working through his own thing so Tobio shouldn’t punish him. So he searched for his phone. 

But the tiny portable computer wasn't in his bag. And it wasn’t in his pocket. In a panicked state, Tobio tore apart his bag and everywhere he had been since coming here. 

An image flashed before his eyes of placing it down when he was speaking with Tadashi. He cursed loudly, gripping at the air. He needed to hit something, he was so angry. At himself. 

“Tobio, what's wrong?” Miwa asked as she walked into her destroyed living room. He would apologize later. 

“I left my phone at my house,” he grumbled, “Only Yams knew I was leaving… and he doesn’t like staying home alone. He’s probably out with Tsukishima right now.”

“You idiot! You didn’t tell Hinata?” She yelled, throwing her comb at him. He ducked of course. He’s been on a volleyball court since he was six. 

“No! He hadn’t been talking to me for days! I didn’t know if he was home or not!” He protested, dodging the various hair products that were thrown his way. “Stop throwing things at me!” He yelled. 

“Go home! And apologize to him! Then tell him what you’ve been feeling!” She yelled, but did stop her array of projectiles, “Now, Tobio. I do not want you to ruin something so important to you.” 

Tobio had been listening to her all night, but for some reason, that's what got to him. He would ruin his relationship if he let this continue on for much longer. He would lose Shoyo and he could not live with that. 

So what if it was the addicting aura that a demon oozes, Shoyo was his. And he wouldn’t let him go. 

“R-right,” he nodded, standing up from the couch and grabbing his bag. “I’ll be back after this is settled, Miwa. I won’t go so long without seeing you!” He promised as he ran to foyer, slipping his shoes on. 

Miwa followed, a little out of breath from yelling at him, but a proud smile on her face. “Yeah yeah. I’m just happy that my little brother is getting out of his shell.” 

He froze, his hand on the knob, ready to go racing back to Hinata. But something was stopping him. He turned, stalking over to his sister and gave her a big hug. “I love you, Miwa. Thank you for everything you’ve done,” he whispered, kissing her temple. “I’m sorry about the mess!” 

He heard her cursing him as he ran down the flight of stairs to the main road. 

He needed to get home, home to Shoyo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo.   
> I think I'm doing better with these updates, lol.   
> This chapter was a little hard to write because of how much it jumps around, but it is necessary. Before anyone says anything, this isn't the climax or anything.   
> We got introduced to Nastu! Which is great, I've been referencing her since the first chapter. I can't wait to write a scene with the siblings. I can't remember the exact position Natsu plays in the timeskip, but since she has no older brother that forged ahead before her, I kind of gave her his abilities. And I don't think Natsu is actually demoting herself to Libero, but that's what Kageyama thinks. He sees all this jumping power and speed and he thinks its going to waste.  
> Speaking of Kageyama, we got to see more of the his sister. She is his source of wisdom and guidance in this, if you haven't noticed. It's always fun to write as the siblings since their so vastly different.   
> Anyways, don't forget to feed your author. Remember, authors live off your criticism or appreciation in forms of comments. So give me some down there, I read every single one and try to comment back to you.


End file.
